Family
by likeoneofyourfrenchfries
Summary: Riker's parents died in a car crash. Rocky was given up at birth. Rydel was taken from abusive guardians. Ellington was left on a doorstep. And Ross, newly orphaned because his mom never wanted a kid. This story is all about how family is more than just blood, but in who you decide to let become a part of yours, and how a bad situation can help create something beautiful. R5.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first story! Hope you like it! **

The back of the station wagon smelled of dusty cardboard to Ross, as he sat in silence, hugging his knees to his chest. His mom was inside the building on his left, finalizing his 'arrangements' for the next few months. He knew where they were. He had begged and pleaded, even made promises he couldn't keep, hoping his mom would let him stay.

But no. Of course not. His mom had never wanted this, wanted him. And after his dad died, well. There wasn't much of a reason to keep him around anymore. Ross knew he was a mistake. He'd only been told that about a million times. A scum of the earth. Never should have existed to begin with.

His thoughts were interrupted as the car door was swung open, and he was pulled out by his forearm roughly. It was his mom, and standing next to her was a dangerous looking man with cropped brown hair and crooked teeth. He was old, probably in his late forties. His smile was wicked, and gave Ross the urge to climb back into the car.

His mom shut the door before he could, and the man gripped his arm just as his mother had dropped it. She gave him a backward glance and a wave as she walked to the drivers side door. "I'll be back for you at Christmas. Maybe."

And just like that, she left. No goodbyes, no hugs, not even one clue that she might have cared about him. He was alone. What was left of his father, his whole world, was gone. He had no belongings, no family, no friends, nothing. His mom was never that nice, but, at least he had certainty. Now, there was no telling what was to become of him. It all laid beyond the creaky metal gates of the Littleton Orphanage.

Ross was dragged through the front door by the man who held his arm with a vice grip. He would've put up a fight, but he didn't have anywhere else to go. No use in making a scene.

When he first entered, it seemed relatively normal. There was a receptionist desk, with a sweet looking lady at the counter. She gave him a warm smile. "Well hey there sweetheart. You must be Ross, correct?" She asked, making comfortable eye contact with him. He nodded.

She came out from behind the counter, holding papers and other things. "You having a rough day, kiddo?" She asked, noting his sniffly nose, red face and puffy eyes. He nodded again, too scared to speak.

"I'm sorry to hear that darling. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help, okay?" She said, kneeling down so she was eye level with him. He didn't respond, only stared at his shoes in fear. "So, I've got some things for you. This is your bracelet…" She said, fastening a plastic bracelet around his wrist. "And here's your folder. It has schedules, maps, rules, things like that. It's full of important things, so try not to lose it." Ross nodded as he took the bright green folder from her. "And here's a journal. You can do whatever you like with it."

"T-thank you. Where a-am I supposed t-to go now?" Ross asked, his voice shaky with tears held back. He sniffed, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Well, you can go to the dayroom if you'd like. That's where you'll meet other kids. But, if you want to see your room, or maybe take a nap, the boys dorms are just off to the left of when you first walk in, and your room number is on your bracelet. Steven can show you." She said, gesturing to the man still holding tight on his arm. Ross nodded, muttering a thank you, before turning away and looking shyly at Steven.

"Lets go." Steven said stoically, before he was tugging on Ross's arm, and pulling him through a set of locked double doors. They walked down a few corridors, and made a couple of turns before they were faced with another set of locked doors. Steven opened them with a keycard, gave him a wave, and said, "Good luck," before pushing him through and closing the doors.

* * *

Rocky saw the sniffling boy come in. He didn't really pay much attention at first, not until the blonde kid had wandered off into his dorm. It was something about the way he had came in, shy, nervous, and incredibly upset. It seemed like he was new to all this, like he had just been orphaned. Now, thats something you don't see every day in this orphanage.

Most kids here are transfers, as in, they fucked up somewhere else, and got in enough trouble to be sent to this place. That's why it's so high security, with all the locked doors, locked windows, frequent drug tests, no knives, plastic silverware, and so on and so forth. It was almost like a psych ward, only you could tell that none of the staff gave a shit about what happened to the kids here. They just kinda, let the violence happen.

Rocky sat slumped over, in the same corner he had sat in since his first day here. He was writing in his journal, as per usual. Everything Rocky didn't say went into that journal. He wrote a lot of poems and short stories, as well as writing every thought and feeling that came into his head. He only did it because he didn't have anyone to share said thoughts with.

His mind was still on the new kid when the bell rang for dinner, so the events that occurred next were only natural. As Rocky stood from the corner to go eat, he wondered if the new kid had heard the bell, or even knew what it meant. He really shouldn't have cared, but he just couldn't get over the look of pure heartbreak on the boys face when he came in. He didn't want him to go hungry tonight also.

So, instead of heading to the dining hall, he decided to give the boy a heads up. Walking down the corridor with all of the boys rooms, he peered through the crack in the door of each one, looking for a sulking blond kid. Oh boy, did he find one.

His room was at the very end of the hallway. When Rocky pushed open the door the rest of the way, he saw the boy, curled up in a ball, trying to stay silent as he cried his eyes out. He walked up, and tapped the kid on the shoulder lightly. He lifted his head, and wiped his eyes. "W-what?" He choked out, his voice thick with tears.

Rocky was a bit flustered. He wasn't sure what to say, because it sure seemed like this kids parents had just died or something. Missing one dinner probably wouldn't matter. He decided to try anyway. "Hey, uh, it's dinner time. I know you're new, so…" Rocky trailed off. The boy just buried his face into the pillow, letting out a sob of despair.

"Hey, man…" Rocky stopped. It really wasn't any of his business. This kid just really looked like he needed a friend. "Do you...wanna talk about it, maybe…?" He questioned, thinking for sure the boy would be angry for him asking.

He was wrong. This kid went on a twenty minute rant about his family, about his dead father, alcoholic stepdad, and irresponsible mother who never wanted him and doesn't love him. He's never had any friends, no family besides his mother, and now not even her. He doesn't have any clothes besides the ones he's wearing, and he's never even owned a toothbrush.

Telling someone else about it seemed to calm him down quite a bit, and as he was catching his breath, Rocky held his hand out to him. "I'm Rocky, I'm 5 years old, and I've been an orphan my whole life."

The boy shook his hand. "I'm Ross, I'm 4, and I'm an orphan, since today I guess." He wiped his nose with his sleeve.

Rocky smiled, and looked towards the door. "Well, I think we missed dinner anyway." Ross turned over, burying his face in the pillows on the small bed that he had been provided.

"I don't really care. I'm tired." He grumbled, and Rocky took a hint to leave. Before he exited the room, he turned to Ross again, and tried to speak, tried to say something that would make this whole situation better.

Finding nothing that could help. Rocky simply turned and walked out of the room, leaving the kid on his own to cry.

* * *

Ellington sat sprawled across one of the couches in the dayroom, and Xbox controller in his hand. His focus lied on the bright television just a few feet away from him, displaying a war scene. He cursed as he was killed, the screen switching to a respawn timer.

Having died, he passed the controller to his left, needing to wait his turn to get another chance. He moved his feet as his girlfriend came out of her room, and went to sit beside him.

"Hey, Ry baby." He said, leaning over to kiss Rydel's cheek. She giggled, and leaned into him, setting her head on his shoulder.

As the two of them got comfortable together, Rydel opened her mouth to ask, "Did you see the new kid come in?"

Ell shrugged, putting his arm around her. "Yeah, I did. What about him?" He responded, thinking back to when the young blond kid came in, still sort of crying.

"It's just, he seemed really upset. Do you think anyone's gone to talk to him yet?" She asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"I don't know, why?" Ell asked lazily. New kids came in every day, why would Ry decide to care about this one?

"Maybe you should, you know? You could offer to be his friend or something. Maybe you could ask him if he wanted to play videogames with you and the guys."

Ell sat for a moment, thinking quietly. "I don't know. I doubt everyone would be happy with me if I invited a needy little kid to hang out with us." Seeing the look of disapproval Rydel was giving him, he sighed. "Well, why don't you go talk to him?"

She stood up, and started to walk away. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm still with you." Ell called after her, but she only flipped him the bird, and kept on walking.

"Son of a bitch." He said, standing up from the couch.

"Dude, where are you going?" His friend Riker asked him.

"I guess to talk to the new kid." Ell said, sighing, before heading in the direction of the boys rooms.

* * *

Ryland laid, curled up in a ball underneath a bed that was most certainly not his. The older boys were up and about in their room, talking and laughing, kicking around a ball. Ryland willed himself not to move, not to breathe, not to do anything that would give his position away.

He had came in here, looking for one thing. Money. He wanted to be able to leave, if only for a day, and escape the premises of this godforsaken place. He had originally found what he wanted, a wad of cash earned from doing less than legal things, stuck between the bars of this kids, Riker's, bed frame. Then, he heard voices coming his way, and knew he needed to hide in order to avoid a severe beating, and hatred from the older kids for the rest of his childhood and adolescence.

After what seemed like forever, the voices quieted, and then all left the room. Ryland waited a good five minutes before gingerly sliding from his hiding place, and bolting out of the room, no looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, people. Thanks for the reviews and stuff, and I'm sorry this took so long. To the guest who asked if there was going to be pairings, I'm not sure. I pretty much write as I go along, with a few major plot points worked out in my head. But, if someone were to request one, I may be able to work it into the storyline. Anyway, without further ado, here's the second chapter of Family.**

_After what seemed like forever, the voices quieted, and then all left the room. Ryland waited a good five minutes before gingerly sliding from his hiding place, and bolting out of the room, no looking back._

Ryland shoved the money into his pocket just before reaching the dayroom, praying to god no one saw him leave the older boy's room. Not one person paid him any attention as he crossed the room, heading for the courtyard. He pushed the glass door open, and walked out into the crisp nighttime air.

The courtyard was Ryland's favorite place in the whole orphanage. It was the only area in which he felt safe from all of the older kids. Walking over to the tallest tree in the yard, he began to hoist himself up, branch by branch. Tree climbing was one of the few things he was good at, being much stronger than your average 4 year old. Then again, he kind of had to be.

About halfway up the tree, he stopped, and laid himself across a couple of thick, intertwining branches. He pulled the cash from his pocket and unfolded the bills, his stomach churning with excitement. He could get out of here, forever. But, in order to do that, he'd have to get smart. "Well that's what I'll do then." He said out loud, pushing the cash back into his coat pocket, and turning to lean against the tree.

"I'll sleep here tonight. I don't want to be in that building when Riker finds out his money is gone." With that, he closed his eyes, and began to slip into a light sleep.

* * *

"Well guys, I'm gonna go to bed." Riker said, moving to get up off the couch. His friends mumbled small 'goodnight's to him as he headed towards the boys hall. He rubbed his eyes stumbling slightly as he dragged his feet across the carpeted floor of the hall. He'd been having nightmares again, and was finding it exceedingly hard to sleep.

Riker entered his room, and plopped down on the bottom bunk. "Goddammit." He muttered as he found it difficult to shut his eyes due to anxiety. He'd told himself he was never buying those drugs again, the ones that helped him sleep, because he'd become addicted once, and he never wanted to go back. Still, he was desperate. "Fuck." He yelped in defeat as he rolled off his bed, and slid underneath it, feeling in the darkness for his money.

As the seconds ticked by, Riker's anxiety climbed, and took him to the realization that someone stole his money. "Shitshitshitshitshitshit!" He yelled, pulling himself from underneath the bed. His cash was gone, and he needed a fix. "Fuck!" His hands began to shake as flashbacks started to enter his mind, the smell of burning flesh clear in his memory. The car crash.

It all came flooding back, the past he tried hard to forget. He was no longer in his room, but on the side of the road, watching paramedics pull his parent's burned corpses from the car, smelling the flesh slip from their charred bones. He heard a child's scream as his eyes made contact with the deceased adults. The police tried hard to gently coax the boy, a younger version of himself, onto a stretcher, for he had a number of broken bones, second degree burns, and a gash oozing blood across his forehead. The boy screamed, running on pure adrenaline, refusing to let go, to believe that his parents had just roasted before his eyes.

* * *

Ellington reluctantly pushed open the new kid's door, and was surprised to find his bed empty. All of his roommates were present, and turned to look at him fearfully, some diving under their covers. Taking a step in, he looked around, and could just barely see the edge of someone's shoe poking out from underneath the empty bed. Ellington kneeled down, and saw something, that, as sad as it seemed, was fairly commonplace here. The kid was curled up, sleeping under the bed. It was most likely fear that caused him to do so. The teenagers here weren't all that nice to the little kids, and he probably heard a few stories from his roommates.

Ellington got down lower to the ground, and scooped the kid into his arms. He squirmed a bit, but stayed asleep. Ell stood up again, and placed him gently on his bed, pulling the covers over his body. "Goodnight, kid." He mumbled softly, before turning around, and leaving the room, much to the surprise of the other children in the room.

Ellington then decided, with the sweet image of the sleeping child still in his head, that he would try to get some sleep. He found it unusually hard to do so lately, because of talk of finding his parents. His social worker said that they may have some idea of where his mom and dad might be, and they want his ok before looking into it. He honestly doesn't know if he wants to meet the people that abandoned him. But, at the same time, that would just be one more mystery of who he is, solved.

He headed back toward his room, but immediately felt unease sink into his gut. From the angle he could see right now, his best friend was not in bed. He left for his room right around the same time Ell went to fill his girlfriend's request. Ellington crossed his fingers in the hopes that Riker wasn't out buying those drugs again. They were no good for him.

As he got closer, his pace picked up into a run. Riker was on the ground, shaking. He was having another flashback. Ell slid onto his knees next to his friend. "Rike." He spoke gently. He had dealt with this from Riker before. "Rike, it's Ellington, your friend. You're not there right now. You're in your bedroom, come on." He snapped his fingers in front of Riker's eyes as they started to refocus. "That's it, come back to me Rike."

Ell lifted his friend up, and placed him in bed. His eyes were wild, trying to make sense of the two melding words around him. "Just close your eyes, buddy. Get some rest."

"E-Ell?" Riker asked, his voice weak, broken, and scared.

"Yeah, buddy. It's Ell. You need to sleep. It was just a flashback, not real. You're laying in bed. Now, close your eyes. You look exhausted."

"I need drugs." Riker said plainly. Ell shook his head.

"No, you don't. You slept before you had those things, and you can sleep without them."

"Ell-"

"No."

"But someone took my money!"

Ellington looked around, confused. "What do you mean, someone took your money?"

"I mean, someone here. They stole my cash. All of it."

"Okay, how about this. I'll find out who took your money, and you get some sleep. Deal?"

"But Ell, I can't!"

"Yes you can. Don't worry about the flashback. It's over now."

"But the dreams!"

"You're going to be fine. Just sleep. I'll find your money. We'll talk in the morning."

"But-"

"No."

"O-okay, fuck Ell. Fine."

"Goodnight Riker."

"Night, Ell."

* * *

Rocky slid under the covers, the feeling of exhaustion deep in his bones. His eyes shut immediately, and he was well on his way to a good night's sleep.

"Rocky!" Someone whispered. He chose to ignore them, his health being far more important than whoever needed his side in a fight. He was content and comfortable, slowly drifting off despite the person looking to wake him up. "God dammit!" The voice said, and he was violently ripped from his bed by his shoulders.

"Did you take Riker's money?!" The person asked angrily. His vision focused in on Ellington, one of the older boys.

"W-what? No! Why would I-"

"Well someone did! And, you're the only person I know that would dare to fuck with anyone older than you! So, tell me. If you didn't, then who did!?"

"Holy shit, someone stole from Riker? They're dead meat!"

"Yeah. _You _are, unless you give it back, right fucking now!

"

"I didn't take anything!"

"Well, you're gonna find out who did, or your ass is toast."

"What-"

"You've got until morning to find that money."

"But I can't-"

"You better find a way, kid. You know what he'll do to you when he wakes up."

Ellington abruptly stormed off, throwing Rocky on the hard ground.

Rocky knew he was fucked. Nobody but him would ever pull something like that, and yet, this time, it wasn't his fault. He was as good as dead. There was no convincing Riker otherwise, and unless the idiot who stole it comes clean, he's going to get his ass kicked royally, come morning.

**That's the second chapter. Nothing special, I know, but I had a hard time coming up with inspiration for this one. It's a miracle it even got done. Anyway, review with your comments and stuff. The next one shouldn't be as long of a wait, maybe two or three days at most. Byeeee!**


End file.
